


CHOOSE ME FOR ONCE

by SupernaturalLove14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLove14/pseuds/SupernaturalLove14
Summary: Summary: The Reader has had enough of Dean making her second choice, will he finally change his ways.
Relationships: Alpha!Dean/Omega!reader, Dean/You, Dean/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	CHOOSE ME FOR ONCE

“Where do you think you’re going?” The calm but terrifying question coming from the low Alpha voice behind you as you had started to make your way up the cold metal stairs of the bunker. Turning around to see Dean’s cold stare, bringing out the Alpha command from inside him was definitely something you never want to see. You also noticed how his eyes seem to linger on your chosen item of clothing that evening, flickering up and down making you. 

“I’m going out, obviously…” It was a stupid thing to say to an Alpha who clearly thought he had control over you, but considering he wasn’t your Alpha you always fought against him. 

Even if Dean was your true mate, it wasn’t going to stop you from meeting up with other Alphas. Dean would never claim you, never be your Alpha because he would never know you were true mates. Your suppressants made sure of that, they didn’t stop heats but they dialled down the smell of a true mate. You had always known what he was to you but if he was going to claim you, it would be because he wanted to, not some true mate bullshit where instinct would take over. If he ever loved you it was for who you were not because you are an Omega. So for now, suppressants would have to do.   
Dangerous stuff, suppressants were, stuff that could stop you from having pups in the future, but you never saw a future where you would be able to have pups in this line of work, so what was the point? You would never have a proper Alpha so why worry about pups…

“No, you are not going out and that’s final!” Dean, starting to raise his voice, took a step closer to you, his eyes flaring with his Alpha side showing. Dean had a habit of doing this, he knew you were an Omega so you assumed that it was just his Alpha side being protective, his worry for you. But seriously, his possessiveness scared you, someone you didn’t want to be on the wrong side of. 

His intention was clear that he was going to drag you back to your room as you took a step back, further up the steps as he followed. You didn’t want to anger the tall Alpha but you weren’t going to let him stop you. You had a heat coming up and didn’t exactly want to run into any old Alpha that would end up claiming you during said heat, you wanted to be prepared. 

Dean’s rut was coming up as well, closely lined with yours, another reason to not be in the bunker, you just knew that would end up badly. Alpha’s struggle to control themselves during ruts, especially when they get bad and being in the firing line of that would be stupid. And Dean would definitely regret claiming you if it happened. It broke your heart to think like that, but that was just the plain simple truth of it all. Dean would never willingly claim you. 

“Dean. You’re not my Alpha. You can’t tell me what to do. If I want to go out I will and you can’t stop me.” Even when he was standing far away from you, you could feel the anger rising within him, as he moved closer towards you. His eyes flaring to a goldish colour, showing how much of the Alpha inside of him was in control at this moment in time. 

“So what, you are going to let any old Alpha claim you? Your heat is coming up, you think I can’t tell. What if an Alpha claims you?” 

“What should I do then? Let you do it, with your rut coming up as well?”

“No. That would be dangerous.” Shaking his head, he took a step back - something that looked to be such hard work. Like he didn’t want to step back.

“So, your not going to sort out my heat. You won’t let me go out to find someone who will. What am I supposed to do then Dean? Just suffer in the bunker where my heat might end up killing me.” 

“Any Alpha that catches that you are going into heat, will claim you. I don’t want you to be claimed by some dickhead of an Alpha. I would rather you be here, where you are safe. You’re an Omega and there’s so many Alpha’s out there that would treat you so badly. I’m just trying to protect you. I don’t want you to get hurt Y/n.” His anger seemed to have calmed down a little, but his green eyes were filled with so much worry.

“Protecting me by killing me. I have to go out there, find someone that can take care of my heat because it will never be you. You will never choose me. Never will I be your first choice. You pretend to care, but you never help me, you will always choose any other Omega over me. I can’t stay here and suffer through my heat Dean, it will kill me.” 

“What are you talking about? Y/n, I can’t be with you, if I do that then I risk your life. Just come back down the stairs, you’re not going anywhere. We’ll find another way.” His Alpha, possessive side showing again, stepping towards to you.

“Why not Dean? I can’t stay here when I will always be a second choice to you. You will never choose me. I will always be in danger. I’m an unclaimed Omega. And I have a heat to sort out.” Heading up the stairs as quickly as possible you don’t wait for Dean’s response or actions. The need to get far away from him as quickly as possible overruled the fact that you did not grab your stuff as well, leaving it all abandoned in your room. 

Running out onto the dark street where the moon shone brightly above you, the taxi that you had called earlier this evening was waiting close by to the bunker. You quickly got in before telling the Beta driver to head into town. Holding in your tears, you didn’t want to give Dean the satisfaction as you looked out the window staring into the starry night sky. 

Finally getting into town, you realise it’s probably a bad idea to head for the bar with how much stress from tonights event have put on you - probably making your upcoming heat come sooner than it was meant to. Quickly moving towards the diner, you head in sitting down in the corner of the diner before ordering a black coffee. Thinking of what you could do, you didn’t want to go back to the bunker - if you did that, it would only make Dean’s ego bigger. And the Alpha inside of him more possessive, which didn’t bother you but your stubborn head wasn’t going to allow Dean to be in the right. You could take care of yourself, especially during your heat. 

Drinking your hot coffee slowly, you were glad that at this particular moment there were only Beta’s right now, you seriously didn’t need to deal with another pig-headed Alpha. Spending a number of hours in the diner, getting your coffee refilled - feeling your heat starting, you decided that at this time, it being 2am now, you should probably either head to a motel or go back to the bunker. With pains hitting your stomach and a dreaded fever hitting you, you exit the diner heading out into the cool windy night, something you much appreciated. 

The only problem you had with your heat was that your instincts went from high to practically nothing, not even hearing a group of people come up to you, the quickly grab your shoulders before knocking you out as quick as they could. But before you could fully pass out, Black eyes filled your sight.

Groaning, you stomach in so much pain from your heat, you slowly wake up. Blinking multiple times as you check your surroundings. Four plain cement walls surrounded you, along with a metal door with a barred small window on it, the room freezing cold. Your only source of light being the window as the room was nearly filled with darkness. The bed you were lying on was painful and uncomfortable - the mattress having been rock hard. Part of you was grateful for the freezing cold temperature, but you knew what it was for. You knew the demons were doing this to control your heat. That it was going to be part of your torture, freeze out your heat and then start it again. 

Slowly getting up from the bed, you move over to the door where the window was. The window had bars across it, clearly a way of making sure that no one would escape. On the other side of the door was a hallway, nothing much to see, no one around. The only thing telling you that you were still alive was the heat that was subsiding in your stomach. All you could do was go sit on the bed and wait….

Deans POV 

Five hours. That's how long it was since she left, part of him kind of knew that she probably won't come back till the morning. She probably had already found an Alpha by now. Dean didn’t know why he was so bothered by this. He shouldn’t be bothered by this, it was Y/n. He didn’t understand why tonight, he was so possessive of her. It just angered him tonight of the thought that she would go out to find someone else to deal with her heat when he was right there. Even though he knew it was a bad idea, being with a Winchester - especially him - it just never ends well at all. She can’t be with him, but he wants to be with her so badly, wanting to be her Alpha. 

Nursing his glass of the strongest whiskey he could find, Dean sits solemnly in the library. He would have gone to bed as it was late but the thought of Y/n out there Dean just couldn’t. He would wait for her if he’d have to, if it meant his sleep wouldn’t be plagued tonight of nightmares. Working his way through the bottle, Sam was already in his room having gone to bed early probably to avoid the arguments from earlier and has not been seen since. The bottle was practically empty when Dean passed out at the library table. Dean just couldn’t. He just didn’t want to even think about it, the events from today, all of it. 

So passing out from the whiskey was his only move - if he kept on thinking about it, his possessive Alpha side would make him lose control, send him into an early rut. Which he could not do, he didn’t want to force anything onto Y/n, especially a claim. No matter how bad his inner Alpha instincts were telling him to claim the Omega in sight, Dean always held back. He couldn’t risk losing her just because the Alpha inside of him, well not just the Alpha side, wanted her. 

Dean couldn’t explain it, it was like some need to always be near her, protect her or some shit. But Dean could never smell her scent, he's never been able to since she joined them, her suppressants made sure of that. So he doesn’t know why he felt like he was so obsessed with her, like the Alpha inside of him was trying to tell him something. But what was there to tell? They could never be together, no matter how bad Dean wanted it. This was the only way to protect her from the dangers of being tied to a Winchester. 

After hours of being passed out, Dean slowly wakes up. His head pounding, Sam nowhere to be found except a note on the lamp in front of Dean telling him that Sam had gone for a run and to get breakfast for all three of them. Lifting his head from the table, the room slightly spinning from how much he drank last night, starting to take in the note, Dean gets up from the table heading towards the kitchen for his daily coffee. While drinking his coffee, Dean takes in his surroundings realising the bunker is extremely quiet. Even with Sam gone out, Y/n should be back by now. 

“Y/n?” Dean calls out, heading down to her room quickly before opening her door. Her room was still exactly like it was last night. The bed was still made, nothing had been moved. Her clothes still piled up on the bed from where she had done laundry yesterday. The confusion was set onto his face, not understanding why she didn’t come back this morning? Even with her heat she always comes back for a bit to check on the boys, leaves a message on one of the phones or a note in the library to let Sam and Dean know that she is safe. Dean quickly heads towards his room which just so happens to be a couple of doors down, where his phone was still charging. Checking his messages, there was nothing from her. Nothing at all. 

It wasn’t long before the inner Alpha was starting to be set loose. His protective, possessive side of him was shining through as he worried for the Omega he fell for so long ago. Dean couldn't help but let out a growl at the thought of her not being here in the bunker where it was safe. He didn’t want to think of her as his Omega, but his Alpha side could only think that way. 

Calling her phone, it went straight to voicemail. Trying again, voicemail. The third time Dean left a message, “Hey Y/n/n, I’m just checking in, you’re probably fine and I know we argued last night. But if you could just call me back to let me know you are safe and will be for the rest of the week… I’m just worried about you.” Dean’s hand ran through his hair, as anxiety picked up on the fact that Y/n should have been In contact with any of the Winchester boys by now. So why wasn’t she?

After leaving a voicemail, Dean calls Sam, “Sam, you heard from Y/n?” 

“No, why? Look after how you two were going at it last night with each other, space is probably the best thing right now. She’s just angry right now and with her heat going on I’m sure she will get in touch with one of us soon enough. I’m nearly back at the bunker with breakfast. I’ll just leave Y/n hers in the fridge. Look don't worry about her, I know your Alpha instincts are kicking in right now, but whenever she decides to come home you need to calm down before you go into a rut.” 

“I’m worried about her…” Dean had never sounded so vulnerable, and hearing that in his voice, Sam over the phone was silent for a bit. Mulling it over.

“Okay, look I get that you're worried, and to make you feel better, when I get back, I'll track her phone for you. But she is probably just at the motel asleep.”

“Fine.”

After about half an hour, Sam finally returned to the bunker with breakfast in his hand, noticing Dean’s still figure sitting at the massive map table in the War Room. Not moving until Sam got down the stairs, putting the breakfast in front of him. 

“Hey, you alright?” Sam said, watching Dean not even move towards the food just staring at it. The Alpha inside of Dean was silently whining at the fact Y/n wasn’t nearby. “Dean?” Turning his head towards his younger brother, Sam noticed the concerned and worried features on Dean. Quickly grabbing his laptop which he had left out in the library that morning, Sam went back over to Dean and sat next to him. Opening his laptop, Sam quickly searched to locate Y/n’s phone, knowing that Dean was now struggling without the Omega nearby. Sam knew this would have happened eventually, for years he watched as his big brother quietly pined after her. Never making a move and now it was affecting Dean badly. If they didn’t find Y/n soon, Dean would surely end up going into his rut early, and probably will end up being the worst one yet. Sam always believed ever since they had met Y/n that she was Dean’s true mate. Not that he would ever say anything to dean, knowing that Dean would just push all of that down. 

Waiting for Y/n’s phone to be located, Sam realised that something was very wrong. It was taking far too long for a location, and Y/n always leaves her GPS on. Always. “Uh… Dean, you need to look at this!” lifting his head up, Dean stared at the laptop, a frown began to form on his face as he started to understand what was happening. 

“What…? Why isn't there a location? Where is she?” The sheer panic hitting Dean at full force, as Sam laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder - a gentle gesture to ensure that he would calm down. “Sam?!” 

“I’m sure she’s fine, we’ll find her. But right now you need to calm down. You are on the edge of a rut, so calm down.” Silence filled the room, only hearing Dean’s loud breathing as he struggled to control it, before a loud piercing ringing noise was heard. Dean’s phone lit up as it vibrated on the table, instantly picking it up he noticed it was an unknown number. 

“Hello? Who is this?” Dean asked as he put it on loud speaker so that Sam could listen in.

“Now, now, Dean. You might want to be a bit nicer to me considering i’ve got something of yours.” A creepy male voice replied. 

“Who are you? What are you talking about?” Dean prayed that this guy wasn’t talking about Y/n, hoping that she was safe and had just lost signal or something.

“Your beautiful true mate lies in a lovely cell of mine, i’m sure Y/n is having a wonderful time.” Sam couldn’t instantly see Dean start to shake in anger and fear. 

“You listen to me, you son of a bitch. When I find you, there will be no place in the universe you can hide from me. I will not just kill you, I will take you apart. You understand me.” Dean promises menacingly into the phone. A chilling chuckle could be heard on the other side of the phone call.

“We’ll see you soon Winchester.” A click could be heard as the call ended, making Dean turn his head towards Sam, eyes glowing as the Alpha inside of him lit up. The revelation that Y/n was his true mate instantly angered the Alpha, now knowing his true mate was in danger. All Dean could think about was ripping these guys apart. He didn’t care who they were, all he saw was that his mate was in danger. Dean was partly whining and partly growling, making Sam back away slowly. Knowing that his older brother could attack him at any moment, Sam endured a safe distance between them before even thinking about uttering a word. 

“Dean. We’ll find her. I promise.” Sam started warily, pissing off his brother was the last thing he wanted to do. “Look we know she went into town last night, so they are probably nearby. They want us to find her, it will be a trap. I’ll get searching, but you need to calm down. When we find Y/n she is going to need you to be fine and not going through a rut. Ok? Go and take a shower to cool off or something.” 

Not saying a word, Dean heads off towards the bathroom where the high pressured showers were. Stripping off all his clothes, Dean stands underneath the steaming hot water, his growling and whining still going as all Dean could think about was what she could be possibly going through. The thought of her being tortured or worse - though what could be possibly worse - it would break him to a level he had never been to. Dean was trying his hardest to not fall into a rut, but with the stress of his Omega captured and far away from him, made it harder. Leaning his head against the shower wall, Dean starts taking in deep breaths, trying to force himself to calm down as the water cascaded down his back. He knew Sam was right, if he didn’t get this under control, he wouldn’t be able to help save Y/n. 

After what felt like forever, Dean got out of the shower, he seemed a lot calmer than when he got in, wrapping his lower half in a towel Dean headed to his room to get changed before meeting up with Sam back in the library. 

“Anything?” He asked as Sam stared at him in defeat.

“No, not yet, But something will come up. I know it.”

“Right. Well while you do that, i’m going to have a look around town, see if anyone saw anything last night.”

“I’ll come with, I can do this in the car. Not sure its a good idea for you to be alone right now.”

“Yeah, and why is that?”

“You know why, anything is going to set you off, and if someone says something that you’ll take the wrong way. Your rut could be a massive problem.” Sam said while grabbing everything he needed, before they both head to Baby. 

Meanwhile in the cell....

Spending all night in this cell, Y/n felt like she was on the verge of hypothermia, from the amount of times the cell went in a freeze state period throughout the night. Stopping and starting her heats. The pain was unbearable in her stomach, her body ached all over. She hadn’t seen the demons that took her for a while. The silence of the hallway sent shivers up her spine as she waited for the inevitable. 

Sitting on the bed leaning against the wall, her knees brought up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them, all she could do was think. Thinking about how if she and Dean hadn't argued last night, she would be safe and sound in the bunker. She wouldn’t be here…

Footsteps were sounded through the hallway outside of her cell, slowly getting louder as they approached before stopping shortly in front of the door. The creaking of the door alerted Y/n that her visitors were about to come in. But what could she do? Turning her head towards the door, three men entered. The middle man stepped forth, his eyes turning black as a grin formed on his face. 

“Y/f/n Y/l/n. It is so good to finally meet the Winchester’s bitch. Or should I say Dean Winchester’s true mate.” His grin only grew bigger as Y/n shrunk into the wall. The omega side of her warning her of the dangers, fear running through her. “You know, when I found out that you were Dean’s true mate, all I could think about was why you? Why would anyone want you as their mate? And then I realised, no one does. Not even big bad Alpha Dean who hasn’t even claimed his true mate. It must suck knowing that you will never be the centre of attention when it comes to Dean. He would rather fuck his way through every other women but you.” The demon edged closer to Y/n, bending down slightly to be in her line of sight.

“They will find me. And when they get here, Dean is going to tear you apart!” 

All the demons in the cell chuckled as the main one smirked, “You know, that is exactly what Dean Winchester said. And when they get here, do you really believe that they will actually be able to save you? When they get here, exactly as planned, the Winchester brothers will die.” A loud laugh erupted from him as he and the other demons left the room, locking the metal door behind them, their footsteps getting quieter as they got further away.

IN town…

Dean and Sam had swiftly headed into town, dressed in their FBI outfits making it easier to question people. Arriving in the centre of town, they headed straight for the bar, considering that is where Y/n had told Dean she was heading to.  
The bar was considerably empty, only the bartender and a few customers drinking away solemnly in the corner. “Hey, we are looking for this girl, have you seen her around, specifically last night?” Dean asked, holding up a photo of Y/n along with his fake FBI badge. Sam doing the same. The bartender stared at the photo for a while taking in the girl before shaking his head.

“I was working last night but i didn’t see that girl at all, you can check the security footage in the back if you want. What do you want with her? Is she some criminal or something?” 

Sam quickly put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, putting a little bit of pressure on it to ensure that his Alpha side would be calm when Dean had tensed up at the bartender's comment. Luckily Dean had somehow stayed calm, his Alpha side knowing that if he stayed calm now he could let it all out on the bastards that took his omega. “No, just a runaway. We’ll take a look at that footage now.” Pushing Sam’s hand off his shoulder, both boys followed the bartender in the back room where a bunch of monitors for the security footage. 

“Well, here you go. Let me know if you need anything.” Smiling at the bartender, they watched him leave the room before sitting down in front of the monitors. Sam immediately goes to work on the recorded footage of last night. 

“You ok, Dean?”

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t look it.” Sam said, side glancing at his older brother as the footage was playing, a woman walked past the camera in front of the entrance of the bar. “Hey, look at this. See that?”

“Yeah, think it’s Y/n?”

“Maybe. If she didn’t go into the bar last night, then where did she go?”

“Diner.”

“What? Why would she go there?”

“From the argument we had last night, she probably wanted to be far away from Alpha’s, where else would she have gone. I know her, after any argument she’ll go to a diner for coffee.”

“Why didn’t you say this earlier, dean?” 

“I forgot okay. And with this whole thing going on I just can't concentrate, I can barely control myself as it is. The only thing keeping me in control right now is that when we find Y/n, I’m going to rip those guys apart. Let’s just get to the diner.” Getting up from the seat, Dean swiftly moves towards the front of the bar leaving Sam behind to catch up. 

Practically sprinting towards the diner, with Sam on his tail they enter to find it quite busy. Heading on over to the counter some of the omega waitresses gives him a flirty look - one he ignores. “Hi, I'm looking for my omega, she was here last night. Here.” Showing a bunch of waitresses the photo of her, some shakes their head, but the Beta chef who's looking at it from the kitchen gives a nod.

“Yep, I saw her last night. She sat in the corner of the diner, over there.” pointing in the direction of the seat. “She was alone before she left.”

“Was alone?” Sam asked, as he could see Dean start to shake in anger. 

“Yeah, some guys were talking to her, I think. I don’t know. I couldn’t see that clearly through the window. But they followed her, i think.” 

“You didn't think to help her?” Dean said as his voice raised slightly in anger.

“I-I-I didn’t know. I assumed she knew them. They disappeared when I left the diner in some van. I took a picture of the plate before they sped off, here.” Handing over a piece of paper, Sam takes Dean towards a table bringing out his laptop before doing some tracking of the plate. 

“Found it. It looks like an abandoned farm not far from her. 20 minutes away.” Deans head perks up at the thought of nearly finding his omega. 

“Let’s go.” Dean says getting up to head back to the car. 

“Wait up, we don’t know what we’re up against.”

“I don’t care,” Dean started as they were walking towards the car, “those sons of bitches took her, and I'm going to be damned if i wait another minute while she is in that hell hole.” Sam pulls a face but nonetheless follows Dean back, before they are driving to the farm. He couldn’t argue with Dean no matter how much he wanted to because of the Alpha inside of dean. The Alpha side was slowly crawling it’s way out and if Sam pissed Dean off one more time - Dean was going to see him as a threat. 

Speeding towards the farm, the boys stopped shortly not far from the farm itself, there was a barn and a house. "So how do we do this?" Sam said, as they had both gotten out as they pack things from the trunk. 

"We kill every last one of them." 

"Dean, that's not a plan and you know it. Y/n is in there, and if we don't play this smart, it could get her killed." 

"What do you want to do then?" Dean said, pulling a face at his younger brother. 

In the cell…

A lot of shouting and shooting was happening outside of the cell, but Y/n didn't have the heart to care. She was just so tired, everything hurt and she could barely move, barely even process the opening of her cell as she was lying on the uncomfortable bed. Two figures headed towards her as she tried to keep her eyes open. One of the figures knelt down in front of her, placing a hand on her head as they tried to help her sit up. 

"Hey… hey, Y/n. Open your eyes baby." The voice was gruff, recognising it as Dean's almost instantly, he held a protective hold over Y/n as she was fully sat up now. Opening her eyes she saw Dean's concerned look, both of his hands were placed on her cheeks as he was checking over her injuries, forcing her to be more awake. 

"Dean. We need to get out of here, there could be more demons." Sam said as he quickly looked outside of the cell to check the hallway. "Dean. I know it's bad for you right now but we need to concentrate."

"Yeah, yeah I know, just give us a sec." His pupils were blown wide, as she was starting to realise what was going on. Dean was in rut. "Hey...baby, can you move?" Nodding slightly, Y/n slowly lifted one of her hands to his where it had been placed on her cheek. Dean gave her a small smile, as he moved his hands to her waist giving her a pull as she practically leaned on him for support when they stood up straight. "You're ok… you're ok…" pulling her tight against him, Dean could smell her scent. He was doing practically everything to keep his rut under control, but with her so close to him, it was becoming impossible. 

Lifting her into his arms, one arm under her waist and the other under her legs, Dean carried her, Sam leading the way double checking their surroundings, as they walked through the basement beneath the barn. The Alpha in Dean wanted to whine at his omega's fragile body. He felt powerless to help her but it also took so much effort to not growl at Sam. With another alpha present, Dean felt extremely protective of Y/n. His true mate. He couldn't help it every time Sam was too near to them. 

Dean was forever grateful to how understanding Sam was, especially in these circumstances. Sam tried to keep his distance from the pair as he possibly could as they passed all the dead demons, they finally got out of the barn heading straight for the car. Sam ran ahead to open the back door when Dean carefully got into the back seat with Y/n. Keeping her as close as possible by being in his lap, Dean couldn't help but scent her, his head dropping down to her neck where the scent was most potent. His rut was getting harder to control as Y/n had practically passed out in his arms, her head leaning against his shoulder leaving her neck bare for him. 

Sam drove as quickly as he could, driving back to the bunker in record time knowing he was going to have to leave for a couple of days while Dean got under control. Sam could vividly remember as soon as they had entered that barn, Dean's rut - his alpha side had taken all control as they sliced and shot their way through the demons. There was no more ability to control that side of Dean as they had made their way to rescue Y/n. 

By the time they were back in the garage of the bunker, Sam had made sure to open all the doors to help Dean before quickly making his way back to Baby and heading to the nearest motel where he knew he would be for a couple of days. Dean on the other hand, carried Y/n through the bunker with her still passed out in his arms heading straight for his room. He would've put her back in her room but his Alpha side wouldn't allow it. He needed to keep her safe, and he could only do that by being right next to her. 

Carefully laying her on his bed, pulling the covers over her, he laid down next to her keeping a small distance because of her injuries. If she wasn't injured he would've probably pulled her into her arms but the his alpha understood that she was still hurt. For a moment she looked so peaceful, Dean moved his hand towards her face, pushing some strand of hair out of the way. Somehow Dean fell asleep next to her breathing in her scent as she slept peacefully next to him. 

By morning, Y/n was slowly waking up, groaning in pain as she was still in heat. Dean was lying next her, his face buried into her neck as his warmth breath hit her skin. One of his arms was wrapped lightly around her waist - not putting too much pressure on her but enough for him to know she was there. Moving slightly your arm accidentally knocks against Dean lightly, his eyes start to flutter open. Dean moves away a bit to rub at his eyes, before you turn to face him properly.

"Hi." You mumble.

"Hey." Dean's hand reaches up towards your face, pushing strands of hair out of your face from your messy bedhead, before letting his hand rest on your cheek. Sparks lit inside of you from the touch, the feeling of him against you. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." 

"No you're not..." Dean's bright green eyes shining with concern. "...You're still in heat."

"You're in rut." 

"I'll be fine, as long as you are ok I can deal with this." You had never seen Dean look so vulnerable, his wide eyes blown with lust and concern at the same time. "You hungry?" Nodding at him, he slowly sits up placing a hand on your shoulder to stop you from getting up too. "I'll be right back, you fancy pancakes?"

"Sure." Giving him a small smile before pain hits your stomach, realisation that your heat has started again properly this time. No cold cell to freeze your heat out. Dean instantly places a hand on your stomach, some of the pain subsiding. 

"I'll go get you some water and painkillers before breakfast. Do you need anything else?" Dean asked, slowly heading to the door waiting for your answer. You could see the strain in Dean's features, how much he is holding back from just taking you how he wants. His rut affecting him so badly he looks to be in pain himself. 

"Thank you Dean." Shaking her head, Dean heads out of the room as she wraps her arms around her stomach, the attempt to get rid of the pain even though it wasn't working. Holding in your whine, you wait patiently for Dean to return with food and painkillers. 

While being in the kitchen, Dean takes a deep breath holding on to the counter for support. His rut was worse now, everywhere he'd go he could smell you. An animalistic growl left his lips thinking about you, how good you would taste, how you would feel underneath him while claiming you as his Omega. His hand was starting to hurt from the harsh grip on the counter. 

Desperate to calm down Dean takes in multiple deep breaths before slowly making his way to the fridge. Getting out some bacon, Dean starts frying them up crispy with enough for both of them, keeping himself as distracted as possible to not think about you. Grabbing the plate of crispy bacon and a glass of water for you and some painkillers as well. Handling everything he heads back to his room, upon arriving at the room Dean hears you whining in pain. His heart clenching from the sounds you were making. 

Quickly moving into the room, Dean sees you lying on the bed clutching at your stomach. Sweat was pouring down your naked body as the bed sheets were practically on the floor and you were writhing in pain. Your clothes were thrown to the other side of the room. Dean quickly places the stuff on the table before carefully sitting down on the bed next to you as you are screaming in pain. Placing a hand on your head, Dean smoothes down your hair over and over again. You took in a sharp intake of air as you squirmed to his touch, grabbing his wrist as if it was torment for him to touch, you give him a look of yearning. 

"D-D-Dean… please… I need you..." You begged, trying to pull him towards you as he resists, everything in his perfect green eyes telling you not to do this. 

"We can't… I'm in rut sweetheart, even if I did help you…" Taking in a deep breath, Dean closes his eyes for a second. His instinct telling him to give in, make you his Omega. "If I do this I won't be able to hold back from claiming you. You know this, I can't do that to you." Dean slowly pulls away as if he was going to grab the stuff from the table on the other side of the room but your tight hold on him kept him from getting up. "Y/n, no…"

"Dean, please...Alpha!" His pupils were blown wide as the hunger seeped in from hearing you call his presentation. The Alpha side of Dean was instantly taking control as he practically assaulted your skin peppering your neck and collarbone with kisses before moving upwards to your lips. You were lying on your back as Dean hovered above, one of his hands placed next to your head to hold him up from crushing you, while the other held your hip, teasingly squeezing it. His lips on yours filled with desire and longing, like he had been waiting too long for this to happen. The possessiveness in which he was holding you was overwhelming, you felt like you were on cloud nine at this point. 

"You're so beautiful Omega." Dean whispered into your ear, his touch was so delicate that you couldn't believe he was an Alpha. His hand moved upwards from your hip, his finger tickling at your skin as he brushed over your hardening nipples. You couldn't help but tilt your head back, moaning into his mouth at the feeling of him touching you. Dean's lips moved down to your throat sucking at the mating gland, where his mark would end up. "My Omega…" 

"Alpha… take these off." Clutching at his shirt, your weak arms trying to tug it off. Chuckling at your motions, he sits back on his heels straddling you as he pulls his shirt off, throwing it to the other side of the room. Leaning back down to kiss you again, his hand placed on your cheeks. Quickly moving down to your neck, scenting you as he purrs for you before moving down your body planting kisses everywhere he went. Finally reaching his goal you cry out his name feeling his hot breath against your slick pussy. Using his tongue to feast himself as his hand grip harshly into your thighs that will surely leave bruises tomorrow. You could help but move a hand down to grasp at his hair, tugging his short strands making him groan into your mound. His tongue was doing wonders to you as you can't do anything but moan in delight. 

Suddenly removing his tongue from you his head snaps up to look at you, watching you as you stare back into his gorgeous green eyes. Smirking at you as he plunges two fingers inside making you cry out. Thrusting his fingers at a slow pace, curling them, Dean's teeth graze at your neck as you mewl against him. "Alpha! Please..." His fingers thrusting faster as you get a warm feeling in your belly, curling his fingers as you cry out in pleasure as your orgasm practically explodes. After it subsides, Dean removes his fingers, licking them, moaning from the taste.

"Going to knot you so good, Omega." Dean promises as he takes off the rest of his clothes, spreading your legs with his knee resting his forehead against yours. Adjusting himself he presses the tip against your drenched entrance, being careful as he pushes into you stretching your walls out. His hard length pushed in inch by inch before he finally bottomed out. Having to take a deep breath mingling it with your pants, he gives you a minute to adjust to him being inside of you. Finally after what seemed forever he moves, slowly, thrusting in and out, hitting you perfectly. 

"Dean...go faster…" moaning your words, Dean looks at you planting kisses everywhere he could reach. 

"You sure?" 

"Alpha...please…" clenching around his hard length, he groaned at the feeling. Nearly pulling out all the way before slamming deep inside of you, your back arching through the rough pace. Dean wrapped an arm underneath you while the other lay next to your head holding him up. Your arms immediately wrap around his neck grasping onto the short strands of hair on the back of his neck as he thrusts roughly into you. His thrust were hitting your g-spot perfectly, crying out his name each time as he groaned your name. 

Feeling the knot push into you further and further, you were both close, making Dean move faster, wrapping your legs around Dean's waist gave him a new angle to pump into you, your walls squeezing around his length that was starting to swell up. Moving his head to your neck, you could feel his teeth baring waiting for the right moment to sink in and claim you, practically sobbing as his knot was now locked inside of you. A flash of pain and pleasure emerged as you felt him bite down hard into your skin, his knot swelled up and he came hard inside of you, coating your walls. Your orgasm flooded as he stilled and his tongue licked the wound clean on your neck. The bond initiated between the two of you, the claim bringing a pleasant feeling as Dean rolled the two of you so you are practically laying on top of him while his knot goes down. Holding you close to him, scenting his claim on you as both of you are panting hard. 

Smiling widely at you he plants a kiss on your forehead, wrapping his arms around you. "Hey."

"Hi." Placing a hand against his cheek, the touch making him lean into it. "I-I-I-I love you Alpha."

There was a quiet silence between the two of you for a moment before he responded, his lips instantly placed on yours roughly - nothing but urgency, desire and passion. Your heart thundering in your chest. "I love you too Omega. I wish I had told you ages ago. If I had you wouldn't have been captured by demons, we wouldn't have argued that night." His face fell as guilt appeared in his features. 

"Dean, look at me. You couldn't have known that to happen, I think we are both too stubborn for our own good. You can't change anything. I don't want to change anything, it brought me back to you didn't it?" 

"Yeah but-" 

"No Alpha, don't do that. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't see coming." 

"You know I can't help it, your my beautiful Omega, my true mate. I'm always going to worry about you, blame myself for anything that happens to you." He kisses your hand that was still placed against his cheek. "You know how overprotective I'm going to be over you now that we're mated."

Rolling your eyes playfully, you give a simple chuckle, "I'd like to see you try, Alpha." He grinned before growling playfully, rolling onto your back as he hovers above. 

"Watch me Omega, I'll show you right now."

"Please do Alpha!" Chuckling as he leans down kissing you roughly for the second time that day.


End file.
